Snow flake accumulation concerns become increasingly more pronounce as people become litigation conscientious or to the aging population in the suburban areas where the practical and financial demands and cost attendant the removal of snow increases. Concurrently, both residential occupants and commercial tenants may be required by local laws or ordinances to remove snow from the sidewalks, passageways and the like. In the prior art, such snow removal is generally accomplished manually with the use of such devices as snow shovels, mechanical assisted shovels, snow blowers and plows. The latter types may be electrically or gasoline actuated. In all of the above recited means of snow removal, they each require one or more persons to physically utilize such tools or devices while exposed to the inclement weather conditions during or after a snow storm. Consequently, there has arisen a need to provide an unmanned automatic removal or prevention system which will provide a convenient means for preventing the accumulation and removal of unwanted fallen snow from selected ingress and egress passageways of residential and certain commercial properties.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an unmanned automatic snow fall prevention and removal system which prevents or eliminates the accumulation of such falling snow from blocking or obstructing selected ground passageways areas without the need of persons to be exposed to the attendant inclement weather conditions during a snow storm.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a snow removal system which may be automatically initiated and operated from locations remote from the site of the snow removal system, to thereby eliminate the need for the operator of the system to be exposed to inclement weather of a snow storm.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a snow removal system in which the operation thereof may be periodically interrupted as needed during a snow storm to permit the passage of persons or vehicles, such as automobiles, along such ground passageways which is being protected by the panel array of the system of the present invention.